


Reinforced Behaviour

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Reinforced Behaviour

"Oh, let me get this," Crowley said as the waiter brought the bill.

 _Click_.

"You're a generous and remarkably, um, not-noticeably evil person," Aziraphale said cheerfully.

"Hey, I need to maintain my image," Crowley said, embarrassed but clearly pleased. "Want to drop in to the pub on the way back?"

_Click._

"Thank you!" Aziraphale said. "I really appreciate you offering me a lift."

"Don't mention it," Crowley smiled. In the pub he said, "My round, I think."

 _Click_.

"You're very kind," Aziraphale enthused. As Crowley beamed in confused pleasure, Aziraphale blessed the day he'd read _Clicker Training for Obedient Pets_.


End file.
